


Something to Prove

by Assido_Mina



Series: Cocktober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Past Relationship(s), Shameless References to Mothman Prophecies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief Peter/Felicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assido_Mina/pseuds/Assido_Mina
Summary: After a hookup goes wrong, Peter and MJ find themselves frustrated for the same reason. With no other plans in mind, what better way to spend a day than hanging out with your best friend?But with Peter's failed hookup still on his mind, and MJ's ruined date on hers, it's inevitable that their minds would wander. And it's impossible for MJ not to be curious once he reveals how oddly... experienced he is. Not that she believes him.But, well... seeing is believing.





	Something to Prove

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt “All I’m saying is that I’ve been told I’m a good lay, wanna find out?”, and I'm so happy for it! The full list is [here](https://peterjonesparker.tumblr.com/post/164497486450/caydenhathaway-ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i), it's wonderful asdfgh
> 
> Also this fic mainly came around because I was looking around for characters from Spiderman that I could put into future fics, and I found out that Peter Parker has had no less than 23 love interests! And that's not including duplicates of characters from alternate universes or clones! So I figured well, what if I make them all canon and have him really get around (offscreen)?
> 
> Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it adfgh

It was a sunny day on the Empire State campus, the breeze was blowing lightly, the birds were chirping in the midday calm, even the traffic on the surrounding roads seemed to be taking it just a little easier today. It was, by all accounts, a perfect day.

“God, Peter, _ fuck!” _

Perfect in more ways than one.

Peter groaned low in his throat, darting his lips along her neck as he snapped his hips, smirking to himself as her moans slipped into his ears and muffled against his hair. The window to her room was open, the breeze drifting over the covered porch and chilling the sweat on his back, arms planted firmly in the mattress as he held himself above her. 

_“Jesus_ Felicia…” He gasped, “You’re-”

“Shut up,” She laughed, thrusting her own hips up to meet his as she dragged her nails down his back, “Just keep going!”

Reaching down and grasping her thigh, he gripped tightly and began thrusting harder, pulling back until he was almost fully out before slamming himself back home, her hands grasping the backboard of her bed to keep her in place as she writhed. Peter was starting to see stars, feeling his peak coming before-

“Holy shit, stop!” Felicia hissed, holding her hand on his chest and looking towards the door, both of them breathing hard but still able to hear the click of a door downstairs, “Crap, you need to leave!”

“Wha-?” Peter pulled out, stumbling back off the bed and falling back against the wall, still not quite able to think clearly. “What’s going on?”

“Harry’s downstairs, he wasn’t supposed to be coming back yet, but here we are.” Felicia pulled her robe around herself, running her hand through her hair and making it look like it _ hadn’t _ been pulled on for the last forty minutes. “Come on, get up.”

“Who the hell is Harry?”

“My fiance?” She held her hand up, showing off the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. “Did you seriously not see this?”

_ “Oh,” _Peter groaned, slapping himself across the cheek, “Dammit, not again…”

Jumping up and slipping on his underwear, he grabbed his pants off the floor and ran back to the window, checking just outside to make sure no one was looking. “Ok, coast is clear, I’m gonna… head out now.”

“Ok, good,” Felicia said, clearing her throat, “That was fun, we should do it again sometime.”

“Uh…” Peter wasn’t quite sure what to say, opting to just smile politely and press his lips to hers before he shuffled out of the window, planting his feet on the roof of the porch and trying to pull his pants on one leg at a time. Jumping lightly to try and pull them up, he lost his footing and yelped as the roof rushed up to meet him, slipping and crashing down the shingles until he hit open air, right before he landed in a bush right next to the pavement. Not the most graceful of locations he’d ended up, but not the worst either.

“Owwww…” Peter pulled himself out of the bush, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed, wondering if that was all the bad luck he was going to get today.

It wasn’t.

“What was that about loser?” He turned at the voice, far too preoccupied with how he was never going to live this down that he neglected to think about how he’d left his shirt back in Felicia’s room. MJ stood with her arms crossed and her expression impassive, though he could still see some concern in the way her eyes wavered. How often did you see your best friend fall off a roof after all?

“Oh, hey MJ,” He said, waving lightly, “Just… you know, checking out the roof, making sure everything’s… in order.”

“Are you fixing people’s roofs now?” She asked, clearly not believing him for a moment, “Anything to put yourself through college right?”

“Yeah! Yeah, totally,” He laughed, a little shakily, “So… what are you doing out here?”

“I can’t go for a walk?”

“Of course you can go for a walk, but why were you walking _ here?” _

MJ rolled her eyes. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m on my way to a date.”

“Oh a _ date _huh?” He asked, grinning and stepping closer, “Who’s managed to melt your cold heart this time?”

“Definitely not you, ass,” She snorted, shoving his shoulder and hiding her smile, “We’ve gone out a couple times, he’s fun, sits next to me in my English lectures. He’s pretty nice, actually. And I think I saw him walking into that... frat house you just fell out of.”

“Oh yeah?” Peter said, genuinely interested before his brow furrowed, “Wait, what’s his name?”

“Harry. Osborn.”

“Harry Osborn…” He _ had _ just hit his head before, so he was having a hard time remembering why it felt familiar. Of course, she could tell the moment that he remembered, and she was already sighing to ready herself. “You might want to… cancel that date.”

“Why?”

He opened his mouth to answer before his shirt draped over his head and his shoes landed next to him, both of them turning to the second story window in time to see Felicia blow a kiss and shut the window. “Because… I think that’s his fiance.”

_ “What?” _ Turning back to him with wide eyes, she held her hands out for an answer before the front door opened again, Harry himself walking out to the mailbox without checking down either side of the pathway. Felicia appeared at the front door and called out to him just as he was about to turn their way, snapping his attention right back to her as he jogged up the steps and pressed his lips to hers. Letting him walk back inside first, she winked over at the two of them and made a shooing motion, before the door clicked shut behind her.

MJ didn’t say anything at first, though Peter could _ feel _ the anger radiating off of her. He held his hand up, keeping his body language open just in case she wanted him to stop, before he squeezed her shoulder gently and frowned. “If it makes you feel better,” He said, “I know for a fact that he’s being cheated on too.”

She tried to stay angry, she really did, and to a casual observer maybe she succeeded, but he’d known her long enough to know her tells. To him, that minute quirk of her lip may as well have been a full-bellied laugh. “That does actually make me feel a little better.”

Patting her on the back, Peter took one last look at the house before he said, “Well, my morning is over, and it looks like you don’t have a date anymore. Wanna go hang out at my dorm and watch a movie or something?”

She shrugged. “Sure, but you’ll probably want to shower first, you smell like sex.”

He sniffed himself, nodding shallowly before he turned and followed her down the path towards his dormitory. He was beginning to wonder why he was starting to feel cold when he remembered that his shirt was still in his hand, rather than covering his torso.

“Put your shirt on already you himbo, stop showing off.”

“I don’t-” Peter blushed, shrugging his shirt on. “Shut up.”

** **

“So…” MJ said, glancing up from her phone as Peter walked into the room toweling his hair, “Never took your type to be ‘Taken’.”

He rolled his eyes, tossing the towel up onto the door and flopping into the couch next to her. “I didn’t _ know _ she was engaged, if I did I wouldn’t have done anything.”

“How could you _ not _ know? Harry at least wasn’t wearing an engagement ring that looked like the _ sun. _ How long have you known her?”

“I met her this morning,” Peter said, shrugging when her eyebrow raised up into her hairline, “I had to get coffee and we bumped into each other.”

“You met her this morning?”

“Yeah, that’s… yeah.”

“Wow. You know I was joking before when I said ‘himbo’ but now I’m not so sure.”

“Hey!” He laughed, shoving her further across the couch with his foot, “Don’t judge, it’s not nice.”

“I’m not _ judging,” _She snickered, “I’m just… surprised, that’s all. You don’t seem like you could be the type.”

“Why not? I’m funny and charming, Aunt May tells me so every time I talk to her.” Poking his tongue out and getting to his feet, he padded his way across to the fridge and opened the door, fishing around for something to eat. “I think that you’re unfairly judging me because you missed out on your date today.”

_ “Ugh, _ don’t remind me,” She groaned, “I thought I could get through college without sleeping with a _ total _ asshole, guess not.”

Pushing the fridge door closed with his heel, Peter leaned against it and opened a punnet of yogurt. “Was he at least _ worth _ it? He kind of… looks like the type who _ wouldn’t _be.”

_ “Now _who’s judging?” She said, shrugging, “But… yeah, he wasn’t anything to write home about.”

He snorted, licking at his spoon. “Knew it, I’m never wrong. I was right about Flash too wasn’t I?”

“Oh my _ God _ you’re never going to let that go, it lasted a _ week!” _

“I still don’t know _ why _ you did it though! We _ hated _him back in highschool, and that was right in the middle of it!”

“He told me that he’d pay for a limited edition if I just went out with him for a week or two to make his parents shut up, and I wanted the book so, whatever, you know? Give me one of your yogurts.”

Giggling to himself, he reached back into the fridge and tossed her a boysenberry yogurt, “And how, exactly, did that turn into sleeping with him?”

“We were bored and his asshole parents left for the day, leave me alone. I had to threaten a lot of things to make sure he didn’t blab about it to everyone he knew.”

“But you couldn’t sneak one past your ol’ pal Peter,” He said, falling back into the couch and poking her shoulder, “Did he do that weird shuddering thing?”

“Weird shuddering thi-” She looked over at him, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head, “You _ didn’t.” _

“Cindy’s birthday party last year,” Peter drawled, grinning innocently, “I wanted to see if I was right or if you were just messing with me! And I was right, like usual, that’s why I got a scholarship.”

“Yeah, sure, you’re like the Ingrid Cold of sex.”

“Have I mentioned that I love that you’re the only person I know who’s seen The Mothman Prophecies? No one else finds it funny when I sneak up behind them and say ‘chaaaaaapstiick’.”

_ “I’ve _ seen the movie and barely think it’s funny,” She said with a grin, “Put a movie on or something, I’m tired of hearing you peacock about your ‘prowess’.”

“I’m not peacocking!” He said, tossing his empty punnet into the trash can, “I’m just saying that you can just tell with some people, that’s all. It’s pretty easy actually.”

“Oh it is, is it?” She asked, “What would people say about _ you _ then?”

“Only the truth,” He said, getting back up and fishing around on his bed for his laptop, “I’m very giving and a very good time, I’ve heard it again and again.”

“Yeah, sure,” She snorted, “I bet you’re like, really emotional about everything and make it super weird.”

“I am _ not,” _ Peter said, turning back around, “Ok, maybe one time in highschool, but that’s _ it, _I swear!”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh,” MJ said, inspecting her nails, “‘Peter Parker, professional sex-crier’. They’re probably just being polite.”

“Liz said I was good!”

“And then she _ moved away Peter, _that doesn’t bode well.”

“That was a _ family emergency MJ, _I wasn’t to blame for that!” He paused. “I asked her and she said so.”

“Of _ course _ you did, but that doesn’t change the fact that Liz is still one of the most polite people we know, she wouldn’t say that you were terrible, obviously it would ruin you.”

“Well what about Betty?”

“That lasted a month and then you set her up with Ned.”

“So? They fit better, that’s all.”

“So, what’s the plan here? You want me to ask our best friend’s girlfriend how you were in bed to back up your statement?”

Peter scrunched his face up, shaking his head quickly. “No way, that’d be weird.”

“Well, let’s keep going then. Who was next on your list of ‘satisfied customers’?”

“Well… what about Gwen?”

She rolled her eyes. “Gwen was the first woman you went out with in college and she was from Wyoming, she was probably too overwhelmed by everything changing to know if you were bad or not.”

“She liked me though! It lasted longer than my relationships normally do…”

“You broke up after four months, that’s not very long. Me and John lasted three and_ I _don’t think that’s very long.”

“You know what?” He said, grabbing his laptop and holding his hands up, “Fine, let’s just watch Mothman Prophecies and pretend like this whole conversation never happened, good?”

“Good,” She agreed, “Get me another yogurt while you’re up.”

** **

They’d already seen the movie an embarrassing amount of times, Peter for some reason loving it enough to have a poster hanging up on his dorm room wall. MJ had no particularly strong feelings about the film either way, but she still remembered every word of dialogue verbatim, so she didn’t feel particularly guilty about not paying too much attention to the screen in front of them. Her mind was still understandably preoccupied with the memory of Peter falling end over end down a roof after stumbling out of a random hookup’s bedroom window and landing more or less right in front of her, it had definitely not what she’d been expecting to see when she left her dorm that morning.

Nor had she expected to learn that he was the type to seduce or be seduced at the campus coffee shop, but he was full of surprises. And apparently just as distracted as she was, given how his leg wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down.

“Is it seriously bothering you?” MJ asked, pressing her index finger into his thigh and stilling his movement, “You’re jittering the screen, stop it.”

“You’re just… kind of making me doubt everything that I’ve been thinking for the last couple years,” He laughed, “I mean, sure I’ve _ heard _ I’m good from a lot of people, but I know that _ you _ wouldn’t lie to me, and I guess I’m just having a bit of a crisis on what to believe now.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” She said, leaning back into the arm of the couch and looking down at him, “It can’t have been _ that _ many people anyway. Do I know anymore of them?”

“Yeah, you know a couple.”

“Then tell me who they are, and I’ll tell you if I think they might have been stretching the truth a little. Or a lot.”

He sighed, pausing the movie and tossing his laptop onto his bed again, “I feel like you’re going to just make fun of me more, but… yeah, sure, why not.”

“We haven’t even finished our first year of college, how many could there _ possibly _ be? We’ve got Liz, Betty, Gwen and your soon-to-be-married hookup from this morning, who I’m very seriously considering encouraging you to see again if only because I want Harry to suffer.” She prodded him with her foot until he snorted and grinned at her. “Come on, stop stalling, there can’t be _ that _ many more.”

“And you promise you won’t judge me?”

“No. But I’ll try.”

“Ok. Cindy.”

_ “Cindy?” _ She sat up straight, leaning closer to him. “When did _ that _happen?”

“After we won nationals again during Junior year, everyone was celebrating and we got caught up in it. We felt kind of weird about it afterwards but we got over it, we’re still friends after all.”

“I _ never _ noticed, and I’m _ good _ at noticing,” She said, falling back into the cushion, “Next you’re gonna tell me that you slept with _ Sally.” _

He was very conspicuously silent, only scratching the back of his neck when she looked over at him. Her mouth dropped open, the blush coloring his cheeks only intensifying when he saw her staring at him. _ “When?” _

“At Cindy’s birthday party last year. After Flash I mean. We were both kind of drunk and you know how I get when I drink, and we… yeah. Didn’t you notice that we disappeared from the party?”

“So what, did you hook up with the _ entire _ AcaDec team under my nose?”

“No! Charles told me he was straight, and Ned would just be… weird, you know?”

“And Abe?”

He held his hand up, holding the tips of his index finger and thumb together very closely together.

“Unbelievable, but… anyway, the whole point of this was supposed to be me telling you if they were lying or not and… they could have been.”

“How come?”

“Cindy doesn’t like conflict, and like you said the two of you are friends and things were kind of awkward. The last thing that she’d want to do is make things even _ more _ awkward by saying that you weren’t really living up to the hype,” She cleared her throat, “And you and Sally were drunk, that doesn’t make me trust _ either _ of your reactions.”

“What about Abe? He _ loves _ to make fun of people!”

“True, _ but _ he might think it’s funnier that you’ve been misled this long.”

Peter nodded, hands laced under his chin and a very serious furrow in his brow. “Crap, you’re right about that.”

“Let’s go and get something to eat, I need something to make my head stop hurting.”

He nodded, grabbing his keys and pulling her up to her feet, grinning at her eye roll as they both headed for the door. Stepping out into the hallway, MJ checked her pockets to make sure she had her wallet before Peter cleared his throat and said, “Hey Michele.”

“Hmm?” MJ looked over at him, only to see him looking past her down the hall, grinning at one of his dormmates coming out of her room.

Michele looked over at him, eyes not so subtly raking up and down his form before she turned her attention to MJ, even less subtly doing the same to her. “Hey Peter,” She said with a smirk, _ “She’s _ cute.”

“And my best friend,” Peter laughed, walking past Michele with MJ in tow, “Don’t try to interrogate me into confessing anything.”

“I’m a law student Peter, that’s my whole job.” Gathering her laundry under her arm, she started walking towards the other end of the hallway with a hand thrown over her shoulder. “Don’t be too loud, I have to study tonight.”

MJ narrowed her eyes at a blushing Peter, though it seemed to be made more out of instinct rather than genuine embarrassment, if the way he shook his head and smiled was any indication.

“I’m guessing she was one of them?”

He shrugged. “We’d both just moved into a weird dorm, it happens. Plus if I don’t have any money for food she lends me twenty dollars occasionally.”

“Oh neat,” She said, pushing the door open and stepping out into the warm air, “You’ve got a Bang Buddy Bank.”

“You make me sound like a golddigger. Where are we going?”

“There’s a vegan burger place just off campus that I’ve been wanting to go to for a while, that sound good?”

“Sure, I love vegan burgers.”

“Have you ever _ had _ a vegan burger?”

“No, but it sounds like you’re recommending them, and you have _ excellent _ taste.”

MJ smirked. “Flattering me isn’t going to make _ me _ more flattering.”

“Worth a try.”

“She’s also your neighbor, doesn’t want to make her living situation awkward by telling you that she faked it.”

“How _ dare _ you,” Peter laughed, placing his hand on his chest, “You can really think of a theory for everyone lying, can’t you?”

“I’m good at it, what can I say?”

** **

Standing in line for their burgers, Peter bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, occupying himself with making himself as tall as MJ and pouting when she just got onto her toes in response. “Let me have this, you’ve been bullying me the whole day.”

“I’m only giving you what you deserve shortstack.” Reaching out and ruffling his hair, she flicked his nose when he sputtered. “Plus it _ is _ kind of your fault that my day got ruined in the first place.”

_ “I _didn’t make Harry have a fiance!”

“No, but you _ did _ lead to me finding out, I could have just been blissfully unaware, now I’ve got to find a new sitting partner in my English lectures.”

“Who even gets married in college?” Peter asked, “That’s like… so weird.”

“Clearly it’s not working out either, considering they’re both cheating on each other. I was going to think that maybe it’s just an open thing they have, but the way you fell out of her window kind of makes that _ definitely _ not true.”

“Yeah, well, I’m _ definitely _ not doing that again,” He said, “Unless you _ really _ want me to, in which case I’ll bite the bullet and go through with it.”

“Yeah, what a sacrifice,” MJ scoffed, “Sleeping with someone who looks like a supermodel, you’re really taking one for the team.”

“I’m selfless like that,” He said, stepping up to the counter and turning to the cashier in charge, who was still looking at the register, “Yeah can I get… Sophia?”

The cashier looked up, eyes widening in recognition and a smile erupting onto her face. “Oh my god! Peter! What are you doing here?”

“Getting some food to eat,” He said, leaning on his elbows and grinning lazily, “How are the tests going?”

_ “Hard, _ I knew becoming a vet was going to be rough, but I didn’t think it would be _ this _ hard.” Looking at the line behind him, Sophia smiled apologetically at everyone waiting and said, “I think you’d better just tell me what you want to eat, everyone looks like they’re getting annoyed.”

“Sure, two of…” He scanned the menu, before pointing to two items. “These. Two of these.”

“Cool,” She said, leaning in and whispering, “I’ll throw in some garlic chips too, don’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed,” He whispered back, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and turning back to MJ, “Do you want anything else?”

“I’m fine,” She replied, stepping out of the line and walking back to the door to wait for him, groaning to herself when she heard Sophia stage-whisper ‘Oh, _ she’s _ cute…’.

** **

“These garlic chips are really good, so I can’t even be mad that you got them by flirting with one of your old flames.” MJ chewed one of the crispy chips, tracing their steps along the familiar path back to his dorm. “Seriously, I think you’ve built up your own economy.”

“You know what? Maybe I have, watch out Wall Street,” He giggled to himself, screwing up the wrapper on his first burger and tossing it easily into one of the nearby trash cans, “Seriously though, that didn’t bother you right? I wasn’t ignoring you or anything, I just haven’t seen her in a couple weeks.”

“You’re allowed to have friends other than me Peter, believe it or not I have a couple myself.” She reached out and patted him on the back, smiling genuinely until he sighed in relief. “Maybe back in highschool I would have gotten more annoyed, but I know you’re not just… leaving me behind when you have a conversation with someone else.”

“Still, I feel kind of bad about it,” He said, “Go ahead and tell me how she would have been lying, it’ll make me feel like we’re even.”

MJ tapped her fingers along her forearm, working her lip between her teeth as she thought. The sight struck something in Peter, but rather than focus on it he just looked away again, forcing whatever _ that _ was _ way _ back down. “I can’t actually think of a reason, but I also don’t know anything about her. So, fine, _ she _ might have been telling the truth, but that doesn’t mean everyone else was.”

“Finally, a small victory.”

“Come on, lightning round, just say someone and I’ll see what I can come up with.”

“Ok, uh… Carlie?”

“Didn’t you meet her in that Criminology class? I don’t trust her, what if she’s one of those weirdo’s who wants to have sex with serial killers?”

“Ok fine, that’s a good point. Yuri?”

MJ’s mouth dropped open. “Wasn’t she your Criminology _ lecturer? _I trust her even less than Carlie, she probably just said you were good so you wouldn’t say anything to get her fired.”

“Dammit, why are you so good at this?” He sighed, pushing open the door to his dorm. “Kitty?”

“Pryde? When I met her she wasn’t really one to let anyone down easy so… dammit, you might have me with that one.”

“Ha!” He smirked, shutting his door behind them and tossing the takeout bag onto the table. “Priscilla?”

“Priscilla? What is she sixty years old? Don’t know her.”

“Indira?”

“Nope.”

“Debra? Lian? Carol? Marcy? Barbara?”

MJ shook her head, eyes wide as the list went on. “I don’t know any of those people. Is that all?”

Peter looked down at his hands, counting off on his fingers as he said, “Jessica D… Alana… Julia… Jessica J… Yeah I think that’s it now.”

“Do you actually _ study _here or is all your time tied up in chasing after bedmates?”

“Hey! I study! I was studying this morning in fact.”

“Yeah, and how did that end?”

He ducked his head, scratching the top of his head and shrugging. “And then I felt like getting a coffee, and then… yeah. Oh, I forgot Silver. We go to the gym together sometimes.”

“Oh, thank god, now it’s twenty six rather than twenty five, we finally have a comprehensive list.” MJ reached into the bag, pulling out her burger and taking a bite. “Seriously, I think you might have a genuine problem. Like, that seems a little excessive. And I mean, there’s nothing wrong with sex, that’s not it, but that’s… _ a lot.” _

He shrugged. “It’s fun, _ and _ kind of proves my point. Like, if I was terrible don’t you think that number would be smaller?”

“Mm-mm,” She mumbled, shaking her head until she swallowed her mouthful of food, “The fact that the number is so high makes it _ more _ likely that you’re not actually good, otherwise there’d be more repeat encounters rather than new partners. New partners wouldn’t know if you were bad like former encounters would.”

Burying his face in his hands, he groaned into his palms and scrubbed at his hair. “I hate that you’re so smart, there’s just no way I can convince you is there?”

“Nope,” She chuckled, placing her burger back on the wrapper and leaning forward, “To me you’re just always going to be that dweeb who spilled glue on your first day of sophomore year and got your hands stuck to your face for half an hour before you asked for help. You being a good lay is… the farthest thing from what I can picture, I just can’t do it.”

“But I _ am, _ I _ swear!” _ He said, holding his arms out to his sides and all but _ begging _ for her to believe him, “What, do I have to _ prove _it to you?”

“And how would-” She stopped mid sentence, looking up and catching his eyes right as he got the same idea in his head, both of them blushing but his _ far _ more visible. “You’d better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

“I mean…” He straightened up, trying to seem suave but she could tell that she was still intimidating him. She just had that effect on people. “Wouldn’t it… wouldn’t it be a good way to know if you’re right or not?”

“You’re suggesting that I sleep with you, for research purposes?” Annoying as it was, she had to admit that the idea wasn’t as bad as she was acting. She had _ eyes _ after all, and she’d be lying if she said she’d never thought of it, but there was always that best friend barrier that she held up between them, she didn’t want their _ friendship _to be ruined or anything like that. Though, apparently, he hadn’t held onto that rule for the rest of their mutual friend group and his relationships were doing just fine.

“All I’m saying is I’ve been told, by quite a few people I might add, that I’m a _ pretty good _ lay. Wanna find out?” He grinned crookedly, a hint of his canine peeking out from between his lips and she had to admit that the sight made her feel _ something. _ The particularly annoying thing was that this _ something _ wasn’t something unfamiliar, in fact it was something that she’d gotten used to over the years. The idea that this _ something _ could have already been dealt with before was… irritating.

The longer she went without saying anything however the more his grin faltered, until he cleared his throat and said, “If this is making you uncomfortable then please tell me so, I mean I’m fine with teasing or whatever but I don’t want to, you know, genuinely make you feel weird around me. I mean you’re my best friend, we’ve been through a lot, so I just-”

“Peter,” She said, huffing a laugh through her nose, “Shut up.”

“Right, yep, I’m shutting up,” He laughed nervously, “Sorry, that was-”

“Sure.”

“Hmm?” He asked, furrowing his brow, “Sure to what?”

“Sure,” She said, nodding at him with a small smile, “I wanna find out.”

Now it was his turn to be silent, eyes wide and his mouth dropped open so far she could almost see down his throat, a wordless noise of disbelief droning out of him. "Wuh?"

"You're my best friend, and this isn't my first rodeo, I'm not gonna make it weird. And since we've hung out with Cindy and Sally _ multiple _ times and we're all still really close I don't think you will either." She shrugged, standing up and pulling off her jacket. "Besides, my date was ruined today, this'll probably make me feel better. Unless you're even worse than I think you're going to be."

She'd known him for a long time now, knew him better than almost everyone else they'd gone to school with, and in that time she'd learned that wounding his pride was one of the ways to get a genuine reaction out of him. With the way he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, clearly that still held true.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at her with the most intensity she'd ever seen in his eyes, "I'm not going to do anything unless you say so."

"Yes, come on!" She groaned, "Jesus Peter, just hurry up and fuck m-mmph!"

His lips were on hers before she could even blink, hands cupping her cheeks so gingerly she felt like a porcelain doll. She didn't kiss back at first, still surprised that this was _ actually _ happening, but soon enough her hands rose from her sides and slid along his ribs, pressing into his back and pulling them closer together. She laughed breathlessly into the kiss, shuddering as his tongue glided along her bottom lip before she granted it entry, tenderness giving way to heat in a way she'd admittedly thought about but had hardly been prepared for.

Guiding her backwards, Peter grinned when MJ pressed against the wall, squeezing the back of her neck and turning her gasp into a moan. Gliding his hands down her chest to just under her ribs, he held her even closer and buried his face in her neck, scraping his tooth against her pulse point and feeling her shudder shake him to the core.

"Wow," She sighed, scratching her nails through his hair, "Ok, you're not terrible at this so far."

"Good to know," He mumbled, leaning up and pecking her on the lips again. Pulling back for a moment, he shared a look with her and asked, “Bed?”

She nodded, shoving him back and grinning at the challenge in his eyes, before he knelt down and grabbed her around her waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder and carrying her laughing to the end of the bed, dropping her in a bouncing heap before he was upon her again. 

Shoving his laptop off to the side, he braced himself with one hand next to her head and the other on her hip, massaging slowly upwards until he felt skin under his fingertips so warm it almost burned him. Moving his lips back down to her neck, he slowly moved his hand across her stomach, feeling the subtle muscle tensing and relaxing as his fingers dipped into her waistband, about to go lower when he paused at the moan in his ear.

“Why…” She cleared her throat, shaking her head, “Why’d you stop?”

He didn’t move his hand from her waistband, but he didn’t move it any further either. Pushing himself up on his other hand and looking down at her, he frowned and asked, “Are you really sure about this? Like I get it we’re both horny and attractive, but… you’re not just some random hookup, you’re my _ best friend. _ I care about you a lot, and I… I don’t want anything to screw that up.”

The way her heart jumped hearing those words took her by surprise, but before she could help it she was smiling and reaching up to run her thumb along his cheek. “Peter… I’ve been thinking about doing this since _ literally _ the first time we sat together in Chem. I don’t think there’s anything you could say, or do, that would make me feel weird around you, ok?”

He smiled, brighter than she’d ever seen him, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, their mouths working against each other slowly, pouring every ounce of care for each other that they had into the kiss. Sighing against her, Peter pulled back and looked down at her with a smirk. “Kick me if I _ do _ do something though, ok?”

“Oh trust me, I’ve got my foot ready,” She said, raising her right leg and tapping her knee against the inside of his thigh, “Got my target set and everything.”

“Well, good,” He chuckled, darting down to press one more kiss to her nose before he moved his hand lower, both of them holding their breath when he reached the cotton of her underwear, before he slipped his fingers under the elastic and found her heat. She gasped so deeply that he almost stopped before she nodded her head frantically, middle finger brushing over her clit and slipping between her lips. Peter barely contained a groan of his own, already so hard it was _ painful, _ channeling every frustration that he had at still being clothed to the tips of his fingers, taking every squirm and breathless sigh that he coaxed out of her as payback for this slight. Already his fingers were soaked, pad of his thumb rubbing from side to side against her clit and his middle and ring fingers stroking through her folds, coming _ so _close to slipping inside before he pulled them away everytime, not missing the way her eyelids fluttered and her jaw clenched.

MJ didn’t beg, it wasn’t something that she did. It was demeaning, almost _ expected _ of her, she had no interest in doing what was _ expected _ of her, for anyone. But she had to admit, at this moment, with _ him, _ as irritating as it was, the thought of doing so wasn’t _ too _ unpleasant. Fortunately for her, she was much more stubborn than even she gave herself credit for.

Peter moved his lips to her ear, biting lightly against the lobe before he whispered, “You win, I guess I’m just not patient enough to outlast you.”

She could have jumped for joy at his words, felt her grin spreading across her cheeks, before he ground his thumb roughly and slipped his two fingers inside of her, all elation leaving her body as her mind went blank, a flash of white that left her briefly shaking for a moment when she got herself under control. She didn’t cum, that wasn’t what this was, this was a promise that she _ could, _ anytime he wanted her to. A few more moments of his thumb grinding across her clit, another few curls of his fingers inside of her, and that brief moment would have stretched into an eternity.

And the smug little prick, smirking down at her, absolutely wanted her to know that it wasn’t an accident.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, breath ghosting against her cheek as he spoke, “Did I not do it right?”

She had half a mind to kick between his legs just on principal, she never would have thought she’d see the day where he was _ smug _ like this. But then she noticed the tent in his pants, right before he noticed the look in her eyes too. Raising her leg slowly, careful not to hit anything sensitive, she rested the front of her calf against his length, flashing him a smirk of her own before she dragged it down against him.

Peter shuddered, breath shaky as he ducked his head down to her shoulder, muscles tensing as she worked her leg back and forth. It was kind of awkward, her knee bumping uncomfortably against the head of his cock when she extended her leg, but it was _ contact, _and just the tiniest bit of it was driving him almost completely insane. “MJ…”

“Hmm?” She hummed, finally able to breath now that he was distracted by her touch, “What’s up Petey?”

Crooking his fingers again and making her movements stall, he looked her in the eye and exhaled heavily, desire racking his breath in a great shudder. “There’s something that I’ve… always wanted to do with you.”

Well, looks like she wasn’t the _ only _ one who’d let their imagination wonder these last couple years.

“What is it?” She asked, feeling like she was tensed on the edge of a knife as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, her heart beating faster and faster as she nodded her approval, “Yeah… we can do that.”

** **

When he was above her he’d managed to look so much bigger for once, though being trapped between the stone slabs that he called arms certainly helped in that regard. Now, with her knees on either side of his head, cocksure smirk staring up at her, she was back to feeling like she was the bigger one in charge again. More in control, even though control wasn’t something _ either _ of them were showing right now.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked, painfully aware of the irony of their exchanged positions, “I’ve never done this before… what if I like, suffocate you?”

“That won’t happen,” He laughed, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, “If I can’t breathe I’ll tap you on the leg. If it gets really bad I can just sit up pretty much, I’m really strong.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” She said, rolling her eyes, “And you tell me everytime I see you with your shirt off.”

“I worked really hard!”

Sighing to herself, she lowered herself down until he couldn’t speak anymore, a small squeak of surprise jumping out of her when he placed his hands on her thighs and flattened his tongue against her, holding her steady as he went to work. Throwing her head back and moaning up at the ceiling, she felt herself moving strangely before she realized Peter was guiding her hips back and forth, the dots connecting with what she should be doing as she weaved her hands into his hair and started grinding herself against his mouth. She didn’t so much _ hear _ his appreciative grunt as _ feel _ it, reverberating into her core and making her pant with want.

“Jesus… fucking Christ Peter,” She gasped, his tongue seemingly everywhere she needed him. Her fingers gripped tightly, tugging his head up and closer against her, chest heaving as he massaged her thighs and drifted his fingers along to her hips, finally reaching around and cupping her ass. She sighed, whimpering as he kneaded her cheeks, thumbs digging in deliciously and massaging away tension that she didn’t even know she _ had. _

Looking over her shoulder, MJ grinned wickedly before she tapped Peter’s forehead, his eyes going wide and a questioning hum echoing from between her legs, before she lifted herself away from his face.

“Noooooo,” He whined, making grabby hands, before she laughed and rolled her eyes, turning herself around and winking down at him before she leaned forward, understanding dawning on his face before she lost sight of him. Popping the button on his fly, MJ pulled the zipper down and dragged her finger down his length, enjoying the tortured moan that was muffled against her skin before she reached in and pulled him free of his underwear, gulping at finally seeing the real thing in front of her after so many years of daydreams. 

Licking her lips, she shuffled herself in place and licked a stripe up to the top of his cock, hand pumping slowly and shallowly, just to guide him along rather than force him over the edge. Peter’s exhale was hot between her legs, before he craned his head up again and got back to work, feeling like he had to double his efforts now that she was dolling out her own punishment. His attentions stuttered for a moment when she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, tongue lathing across what she could cover as her hand picked up its pace, his eyes closing in concentration before he spread her open, busying himself with drinking up as much of her as he possibly could.

MJ’s head was swimming, the taste of him in her mouth and the knowledge that he was tasting her just as much making her mind race with how fast things had escalated, but she wasn’t going to let any of that distract her right now. Right now all she wanted was to push him deeper, or at least as deep as she could manage, anything just to hear the little squeaks and gasps that he slipped through his lips and brushed against her skin, to feel the jolts of electricity that shot through her body when he flicked his tongue against her clit. 

_ “Fuck…” _He grunted, just barely keeping himself from thrusting his hips as she bobbed her head up and down, all his attention focused on not squeezing her ass until it bruised under his fingers, though he was rapidly losing that self-control. Not wanting to be the one who came undone after all his talk today, he lifted her hips slightly and clamped his lips around her clit, smirking when he felt her still for a moment before he sucked, her moan vibrating around him as she tipped over the edge and shook on top of him. Peter held her in place with an iron grip, not stopping until she slapped his thigh and her head was shaking from side to side against his hip, pulling away slowly and licking up what had spilled onto his cheeks.

“You ok?” He asked, careful not to jostle her given how sensitive she obviously was, “Wasn’t too much was it?”

“...Smug ass,” She mumbled against him, lifting her leg and falling to the side so she could look up and glare at him, “Beginner’s luck.”

He grinned, making a show of buffing his fingernails against his shirt. “Thought we established before that I’m not a beginner.”

Poking him in the cheek with her toe, she grinned at the way he screwed up his nose and tried to bat her away. “That’s not what I meant you loser, and you know it.”

“Hmm, don’t know if I do,” He said, sitting up and running his hand along her calf, “Maybe you should tell me what you mean again…”

Staring up at him, keenly aware of every point of contact on her calf, she exhaled shakily and said really the only thing she could think of at that moment; “Do you have a condom?”

** **

Kneeling in front of each other, nervous and avoiding each other's eyes like they'd suddenly been transported back in time to their virginal days of highschool, Peter and MJ tried to think of any reason why they shouldn't go forward with this. The condom was on, their pants were off, really the only things left to do were take their shirts off and get down to business.

“I know I sound like a broken record,” Peter chuckled, willing himself to look her in the eye, “But you _ are _ sure about this? I don’t want us to, you know, get into something just because of what we did just then.”

“We already went down on each other,” She snorted, “This shouldn’t really be a big deal.”

“But it is,” He said, shuffling forward and placing his hand on her knee, “It is. And you know it.”

“Yeah…” She whispered, smiling and taking his hand, “That’s why I’m sure.”

“Good,” He replied, smiling and pressing his lips to hers, tipping them both back to the mattress with a laugh. His hand squeezed the skin of her hip, appreciative moans flowing in the space between their joined lips as he slowly moved his fingers to her front, rubbing gently for a few moments before he took himself in hand. Feeling him brushing against her, they pulled back and looked into each others eyes, MJ smiling and nodding before he pushed forward, slowly entering her inch by inch until he was rested inside of her, their foreheads touching as they groaned.

“Well,” He chuckled, “No going back from this.”

Rolling her eyes, she reached her hands around his back and squeezed the tight muscle of his ass, biting back a laugh at his yelp. “Shut up,” She said, “And show me what you’ve got.”

Huffing to himself, he readjusted his hands on her hips and thrust forward, shaking the bed and making her head fall back, his mouth clamping onto the spot between her neck and her shoulder, nipping and sucking as he thrust into her. Her hands roamed his body wherever she could touch him, from the tautness of his ass to the flexing hardness of his thighs, up to the shifting muscle in his back and finally wrapping around his broad shoulders, pulling him down and holding him close while he marked her neck. 

“MJ…” He grunted, teeth scraping along her skin as he breathed harshly, “You feel so good…”

“You- Ah! Too…” She whimpered, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in deeper, moving her own hips in tandem with his. Briefly she remembered they were still wearing their shirts, but before she could bring it up he snapped his hips into her and made all thoughts leave her, content to just enjoy this and leave all the thinking until tomorrow. 

Moving her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, she guided Peter’s head back up and darted a kiss against his lips, then another, before their pace slowed down to him grinding himself into her while he cupped her face, open mouthed kisses swallowing each of their moans. Pecking the side of her mouth before licking down her neck, Peter took a few moments to thrust again before he leaned into her ear, saying, “Turn around.”

Grinning wickedly, MJ shuffled onto her hands and knees, the edge of the bed under her ankles and her shirt being tossed off carelessly to the side, staring unashamedly as Peter removed his and threw it next to hers. Noticing her watching, he made a show of flexing goofily before he stepped behind her, wiping every ounce of the smile from her face as he entered her from behind and gripped her waist hard enough to _ ache. _

Barely keeping herself up, MJ fisted the blankets and panted, the smacks of their bodies meeting echoing through the room and only serving to drench her further. Peter could hardly believe the sight in front of him, her lithe form writhing in front of him with every thrust, barely trusting himself not to cum when he looked at the point where they were connected, her skin glowing in the mid-afternoon light and the sweat glistening with every movement. Reaching forward and wrapping his arm around her chest, he pulled her back until he could capture her lips once more, her hand coming up to weave into his hair and scratch down his neck, his arousal only growing impossibly with each angry red line that she carved into his skin.

“My hair,” She whispered into his ear, pulling back and winking to make sure that he got the message. He did, twisting his hand into her curls and raising an eyebrow to make sure it was ok before he tugged, a small grunt of pleasure rumbling through her chest before she nodded harder. Falling back to her hands, MJ gasped when he tugged hard enough to pull her head back just as he thrust into her deeper than he had before, taking a pace that had her eyes rolling back in her skull and her mouth open in a moan. 

Peter, for his part, was in heaven, every point of contact between them feeling like it was buzzing with electricity, every moan that he coaxed out of her drawing him closer and closer to release, but he forced himself to hold off. He had something to prove, and he _ knew _ that she was going to pick out _ something _ to needle him with, he wanted to make sure that there were as few _ somethings _ as he could.

But the look in her eyes when she looked back at him was making it harder and harder to hold on.

Leaning forward and sinking his teeth into her neck, he grinned at the stuttering howl that ripped out of her, the two of them falling forward until she could gather the sheets between her teeth, grunting and moaning as he sat back up and began fucking her in earnest, both hands gripping her waist and holding her in place. Her hand slapped around blindly, grabbing onto his wrist and scratching into the skin before she found his hand, their fingers lacing together and holding on tightly as they both raced towards their ends.

Stopping briefly to flip her over onto her back again, he drove out a punishing pace and pressed their chests together, gasping when she scratched at his back and sucked at the pulse point on his neck, seeing his desperation to finish mirrored in her eyes. Grabbing the back of her neck and slamming their lips together, Peter thrust once, twice more before he felt her tightening around him, her kisses trailing off into a keening moan that he echoed with one of his own half a second later, burying himself as deeply as humanly possible before he emptied himself, seeing stars pop in his vision when he pulled back to see the look on her face. 

“Ok…” She panted, swiping her arm across her forehead and relaxing into the mattress, “I’ll admit, that was really good.”

“Only really good?” He grinned. “Is that all?”

She scowled. “Fine. It was really, _ really _ good. I wasn’t faking, and they probably weren’t either, sue me for being surprised.”

Right then, right after the shock of the orgasm passed, it finally hit MJ: She’d just had sex with her best friend. Her best friend that she’d thought about having sex with for almost five years now, and who evidently had been wanting to do the same with her for almost as long. But with that came the anxiety that this was just a horny mistake, they _ were _ in the perfect environment to make said types of mistakes after all, but before that thought could get too far Peter leaned back down and pressed his lips to hers, the franticness of before giving way to something tender.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since Junior year,” He said, smiling bashfully, “But that’s not why I did it.”

“Oh?” She asked, reaching up and brushing his hair out of his face, “Why then?”

Peter looked away, a blush coloring his cheeks as he cleared his throat, “At the risk of making this suddenly super awkward, do you want to go get a coffee sometime?”

She knew what that meant, and she knew that he wouldn’t say it just to joke around. Grinning widely and pecking the tip of his nose, she nodded and hummed in response, feeling warmth growing in her chest the more his face lit up. “One thing though.”

“Hmm?” He asked, “What’s that?”

“Sleep with Harry’s fiance just once more, I’m still pretty pissed off at him.”

Peter let his head fall against her shoulder, chest shaking with laughter and his smile tickling her skin. MJ snorted, holding him tightly and laughing until tears were in her eyes, wiping them away when he sat back up and looked at her.

“I could probably get you in there too, if you wanted to make it a little more personal.”

She cocked her eyebrow, thinking it over for a few moments before she grinned.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only non-canon hook-ups here are Abe, Yuri (Though the Spiderman game had some teasing) and Flash (Though we all wish dearly), I swear to God. I know that the comics have been going for like 60 years or whatever, but this is my ride and you're going along for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, be sure to comment and tell me what you thought, always enjoy reading those :3 Also check out the first chapter for my Peter/MJ/Cindy fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923124/chapters/49739954), pretty much no one read it when I put it out and it was a bummer lol
> 
> See you on the next!


End file.
